Over the years, goalposts have been constructed in various ways and from different materials. Wooden goalposts were commonplace. Metal goalposts are now virtually universal. Although, since goalposts have been built, the use of aluminum is preferred as it provides resistance to corrosion and is lighter in weight.
Goalposts may be welded together and even put together with tubing and fittings to form a unified product. Frequently, the mechanism for establishing and maintaining the verticality of the uprights involves the use of stainless steel roll pins. These roll pins are inserted through holes in the aluminum tubing used to construct the goalpost, including the uprights. Because stainless steel is much harder than aluminum, the holes through which the roll pins pass become enlarged over time due to the forces experienced by the goalposts. This condition permits the uprights to go out of plumb at a relatively early time in the useful life of the aluminum tubing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a goalpost which incorporates a system for adjusting the verticality of the uprights wherein the adjustment is substantially permanent.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for supporting and adjusting the verticality of goalpost uprights which is convenient and relatively simple to use during the erection of the goalpost.